King Dedede VS Shadow
King Dedede VS Shadow is the fifteenth battle of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E15: Kirby VS Sonic: The King of Dream Land takes on the Ultimate Lifeform. Which self serving rival is superior? Fight Location: Dedede's Castle (Kirby) It was a new one for the King; his subjects were lining up, offering up tribute to their Royal Majesty. Money? Huh. Emerald Ore? Cool. Cookies? Niiice. Dedede inhaled the delicious products, chewing a few times before spitting them out in a rage. "Are you trying to poison ''me? Regicide is a crime; take this treasonous fool to the dungeon!" he ordered, spitting out the raisin flavoured cookies as Waddle Dees dragged the unfortunate subject to his cell. The ceiling then collapsed as an angry black hedgehog landed in the middle of the castle. "Hand over the Emerald. Now!" he demanded, kicking aside a Waddle Dee. "Yes, come in. Don't worry about the ceiling; I'm sure the door would only get in the way. One more thing." Dedede stood loud and proud, puffing out his chest. "This is ''my ''castle, in ''my ''Kingdom. It is also ''my ''treasure. So the one who will be bossing 'ANYONE 'around is 'ME!" "You may have control over these... Imbeciles. But not me. Hand over the Chaos Emerald, or I will end your pitiful reign now." Shadow warned, unfolding his arms and clenching his fists. "A large bark from a small yapper. On your knees for your king, and you may live to be my pet!" Dedede laughed, taking out a collar from his side. Shadow swatted the lead from his hands with a Chaos Spear, and glared coldly at the ridiculous royal. "You just turned away your one chance to leave here alive." 'FIGHT! ' With a grunt, Shadow left the ground, racing into the air and delivering several stomps on the penguin. Dedede's eyes widened at the speed, and he took a serious clobbering for a few seconds, being backed over the top of his throne. He rolled back, as Shadow went for a second aerial attack. As the hedgehog drew close, Dedede spat the remaining raisins from his mouth, hitting Shadow in the face and distracting the hedgehog. Shadow span up on the ground, delivering a Spin Dash into Dedede's chest, before kicking him into the air, leaving him to land on his back as several small black and red balls appeared over Dedede's head in a comedic way. Shadow smashed open the ore to retrieve the Chaos Emerald within, before turning back to the selfish king. Dedede had clawed a way back to his feet now, and inhaled his throne, spitting it back out at Shadow, who leapt over the prop before darting towards his foe again. As Shadow went for a running dropkick, Dedede puffed out his stomach, deflecting the blow. "What the?" Shadow asked, bamboozled by the recoil. Dedede then smirked as he summoned his Mallet to hand, and swiped at Shadow - who wisely used a teleport to land a few feet out of swinging range. The attack levelled the wall, bringing down several chunks of debris around the pair, and Dedede went for a Super Dedede Jump, using the powerful landing to send the chunks of broken wall flying at the Ultimate Lifeform. Hanging tough, Shadow endured the attacks before coming to life and trying another Chaos Spear. Dedede dededeflected the attack, hitting Shadow with his own move. Then the King grabbed his loyal subjects. "Okay. Time for a test of devotion!" he declared. He then began throwing them all at Shadow, as he took steps away from the hedgehog. "Go on, and you. Go get him! I believe in you all, and-" His pep talks were cut short with a glow of red. "Chaos... BLAST!" A scorching red energy launched through the heart of the room, tearing up paintings and Waddle Dees, before Shadow emerged and grabbed Dedede by the robe. "Coward. Sending your own people to die!" he scalded the penguin before hitting a Homing Attack. Dedede stepped back, before revealing he still had minions to spare, throwing a Gordo into the direction of Shadow. Although the hedgehog's reactions were on point, Dedede was a step ahead this time and used a Jet Hammer to send Shadow into the wall, dealing great damage. Dedede then smirked, donning the mask as he charged up the Jet Hammer again, spinning around in several circles and launching Shadow through the castle wall. Dedede laughed a dirty laugh, before the castle around him began to fall. "No... NOOO!" he wailed, as the symbol of his reign took a heavy blow. That did it; he was going to squash that little rat! Dedede stomped outside, hammer bore to the side as Shadow picked himself up. "Whadda you know; you ''do ''pack a punch." Shadow complimented. He then stood up straight and started preparing a Black Tornado. "But I can take you." Dedede frowned at the attack. "You really just need a mask, and you could be Meta Knight." he observed before opening his mouth, inhaling. Shadow caught on, feeling the pull of the attack. At the last moment, he teleported and landed behind him, kicking him in the back of the neck. Dedede staggered, before tanking a fierce roundhouse kick. Shadow was not to defect from his course now, punching and kicking at Dedede's much larger frame. But the King would not let his reign end yet. He spun his hammer on the floor, tripping Shadow and then throwing him into the air. The aerial advantage meant that the Ultimate Lifeform now had a great opportunity to counter, using the added fall momentum to land a wicked Homing Attack, dazing the penguin. "That... all... you... got?" Dedede asked. Shadow cracked his knuckles, and then drew a gun from seemingly nowhere. Dedede swallowed hard; it was never all they had... Dedede then took a swing, looking to take Shadow's head with the mallet, but the hedgehog ducked, chinning him with a Spin Dash and then firing several shots into the massive midsection of King Dedede. The penguin fell, clutching one of the many wounds, as Shadow stood behind him, gun rested to a side. '''KO! As Dedede fell for good, Shadow looked up and then raced off into the distance; his work here was finished. Conclusion (Cues: All Hail Shadow) SHADOW WINS! Trivia * This battle was completed on 19th January 2020. * There was a reference to Minecraft in that the Waddle Dees handed an Emerald Ore to Dedede. * The shot of Shadow stood behind Dedede with the gun is from the Shadow the Hedgehog intro when Sonic is the one dropping. * I originally intended to do Dedede VS K. Rool - Dedede would have won that. * Shadow was also supposed to be fighting Roxas, he would have still emerged victorious. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:What-If? Battles Category:Nintendo vs Sega themed Category:Anti Hero vs Villain themed Category:Big VS Small themed battle Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Home Console themed battles Category:Speed vs Strength battles Category:Completed Battle Category:2020